


Cut Scenes

by spirithorse



Series: Purple Prose AU [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Purple Prose AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: With Shepherd Sorey's story so popular, it was only a matter of time before a game capitalized on it. More from the Purple Prose AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [talesofsymphoniac](https://talesofsymphoniac.tumblr.com/) keeps doing [the thing](https://talesofsymphoniac.tumblr.com/post/150773599212/guys-i-just-took-the-purple-prose-au-to-its). Now with bonus content not posted on tumblr courtesy of [swoonami-warning's](http://swoonami-warning.tumblr.com/) comment on twitter about "cheat codes to unlock the NSFW cutscenes".

The University of Marlind Historical Society Journal presents a rare in-depth interview with Shepherd Sorey covering topics spanning from the new discoveries coming out about the Asgardian Ages to his own role in history and the way that his story has changed over the centuries.

_Q: What do you think of all these versions of your story coming out recently? It must be strange._

_A:_  Well, it is a little bit, mostly because I’m really not used to being such a big deal. But some of them I do enjoy. Mikleo’s taken me to a few plays that do a good job and there’s a few favorite books I keep with me when I travel.

_Q: Any specific favorites?_

_A:_ Well, the Revised History of the Glenwood Continent is always a favorite, although I think that’s being a bit biased since Mikleo wrote it. I do like the series about the Post-Age of Chaos sites by Robbie Burton. The new editions with the updated illustrations really help when we’re looking at ruins for damage.

_Q: Is that all?_

_A:_ Well, there are a few more books I bring just for fun, but those always vary. Edna usually recommends them to me.

_Q: Moving away from the books and plays, what do you think of the new video game and television series about your life? Any inconsistencies?_

_A:_  A few here and there, but I don’t really mind. It would be weird to have things be completely accurate.

_Q: Really?_

_A:_  Yep. I mean, I’ve already lived through it once, so as long as they get most of it right it doens't bother me. And everyone is used to those little inaccuracies now. It takes a lot to change people’s minds about something like this. Like there were people in Hyland who were sure that the council wouldn’t have arrested Alisha because she was such a beloved figure. They were just not used to thinking of her as anything other than Alisha the Peacemaker and not just Princess Alisha like it was back then.

_Q: And the video game?_

_A:_  Uh, we’ve played it a bit. Edna and Zaveid are the ones really into it. The rest of us just play for fun.

_Q: I’ve heard the DLCs are interesting._

_A:_  Well, I don’t have much to say on that. I’ve been told about what happened between Rose and Alisha, but I’d say that the motivations for them are accurate if not the actions.

_Q: What about the other ones?_

_A:_  You mean like the swim suits? It’s alright I guess. I mean, everyone is asking if Mikleo can swim now, which confuses him. I can’t really keep track of the rest. Everyone likes to switch all of the characters in and out of costumes as a joke. Except that everyone keeps the swim suit on me. I don’t know why.

Pranks aside, I think they’re all great.

_Q: So you haven’t heard about the Limited Edition alternate scenes for the 100th anniversary of_ In the Arms of the Shepherd _?_

_A:_ The what now?

* * *

 

* * *

> “But you understand the implications, don’t you?”
> 
> “Until the Squires can purify enough of the earth’s malevolence to let Maotelus’ natural purification take over. I would need to wait and sleep.”
> 
> “By bonding with Maotelus, you’ll be abandoned in time. It could take years…It could take centuries.” There was a pause as the seraph tried to control his breathing, his chest heaving. “What about your dream? _Our_  dream? What about…”
> 
> Sorey stepped forward to claim the hand that had started to wave aggressively around, pressing a kiss to the back of the knuckles. He smiled at Mikleo and reeled him in, pressing him back against the railing. 
> 
> Bracketed against the stone, the seraph looked up at him with luminous amethyst eyes. “What about _us,_ Sorey?”
> 
> “I’ll be back.” Sorey leaned forward to kiss Mikleo’s forehead, murmuring his next words against the circlet there. “You and I are destined to be together for all eternity, remember? Nothing can tear us apart.”
> 
> He pulled back to look at Mikleo’s face, not surprised when Mikleo reached up for the front of his cloak to pull him into a kiss. Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s waist and lost himself in the kiss even as the two of them sunk to the ground.
> 
> Sorey pressed Mikleo back against the cobblestones, taking care to slide a hand under his head so it didn't knock against the ground too hard. Then again, he doubted that Mikleo would notice with the way that the seraph was now reaching down for his belt. Sorey let Mikleo do as he wished, too busy trying to memorize the way Mikleo looked. The way that Mikleo's ivory skin shone in the moon and starlight. The way that the night sky was reflected in his violet eyes. The way his hair looked framing his face, the way that it felt between his fingers. The way Mikleo's mouth dropped open in a long moan of pleasure as Sorey brought their hips together.
> 
> Mikleo's fingers slowed in their frantic work for a moment before he tugged at Sorey's pants. "I want them off."
> 
> Sorey chuckled but followed Mikleo's instructions. "Why?"
> 
> "Because I want you in me."
> 
> Sorey shuddered at the words, reaching down to held Mikleo pull his pants off. He struggled with them for a second, the fumbling strange since he was usually so in control. He just wasn't used to Mikleo being the one to talk like that, not when the seraph was always so aloof.
> 
> He finally managed to push Mikleo's pants to the side, not bothering with the seraph's jacket in favor of searching through their tangled pile of clothes. Sorey didn't get to search far before Mikleo grabbed his hand and pulled it back to himself. 
> 
> Sorey swallowed as Mikleo guided his hand down between his legs. "Mikleo, wait...we need-"
> 
> The word died in his throat when he fingers slipped over wetness around Mikleo's hole. He looked up at the seraph, his gaze transfixed on Mikleo's face.
> 
> A charming flush had spread across it, Mikleo refusing to meet his eyes. "I wanted to...after the dragon."
> 
> Sorey nodded, slipping one finger inside of him. Mikleo reacted beautifully, his lean body arching up even as he rocked back onto Sorey's finger. "N-no. Already..."
> 
> Sorey laughed, pulling his finger out of Mikleo's twitching hole. He leaned forward to brace himself over Mikleo, watching as the seraph whimpered at the loss. "So that's what took you so long to find me."
> 
> He waited just long enough to see Mikleo nod before lining himself up and thrusting in.
> 
> Mikleo's walls clung hungrily to him, drawing him deeper as Sorey pushed all the way in. He groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him, hearing Mikleo make a delicious mewl of pleasure.

* * *

_"So close...need...yes. Sorey. **Sorey!**_ "

Mikleo froze in the entrance to their house. He remained in place, one foot still cocked from nudging the door back in place.

There was a curse from the other room, Mikleo tipping his head to the side as he waited for the sound to repeat itself. He shook his head when he didn't hear anyone speak or any of the suspicious noises again. He shifted his weight, turning to deposit the books on the table by the door. When he turned around he expected to see Sorey peeking out of the next room, but no one was there.

He frowned and walked into the doorway, catching Sorey still leaning forward with his hand against the power button to the gaming system. Mikleo narrowed his eyes, suspicious of his husband’s behavior. “What are you doing?”

Sorey jumped like he’d been caught attempting to sneak bites of ice cream. He blushed and turned around to smile at Mikleo. “Nothing. Welcome home.”

Mikleo looked between the system and Sorey’s face before deciding that it probably wasn’t worth pointed questioning. Besides, he was sure that Sorey would tell him sooner or later. 

 


End file.
